La pleine lune
by Keliane
Summary: Quand il regardait cette pleine lune, son cœur lui faisait mal, et cette cicatrice du passé se rouvrait. Et alors il se disait que jamais il n'oublierait le mal qu'il lui a fait, malgré ses multiples tentatives... [ NiChu, Japon/Chine, "Bromance" ou "Romance" selon l'interprétation. Léger RoChu également. ]


_« La pleine lune »_

_**Note de l'auteure :**_ Mon premier écrit que je poste de l'année ! Comment ça j'ai pris du temps ? Chut ! Alors ici y a du NiChu principalement fraternel mais j'aime l'ambiguïté alors je vous laisse interpréter, avec du léger (mais alors vraiment léger !) FrUs et du EngLiech sur le côté -oui j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, désolée. Comment j'ai réussi à mettre Liechtenstein alors qu'elle a rien à faire là-dedans ? Bonne question aussi- À défaut de pas trouver beaucoup d'écrits sur ces deux couples, j'en mets un petit peu dans mes OS avant d'en écrire un spécialement pour eux =w=  
>Cet OS doit être l'un des rares sur lesquels je travaille et réfléchis depuis... octobre ? Oui, je prends mon temps pour écrire, même si c'est pas spécialement long x) Enfin... jusque là c'est l'OS le plus long que j'ai écrit en fait o_o Enfin c'est aussi l'OS où j'attends le moins de retour, en fait, mais je suis contente d'avoir enfin réussi à le terminer ~<br>Bref ! Trêve de bavardage, bonne lecture ~ !

* * *

><p>Il était décidément bien rare que les réunions se passent en Asie, il fallait se l'avouer. La plupart du temps, toutes les nations préféraient se retrouver en Europe, bien entendu, ou sur le continent américain. C'était bien dommage, pensa Yao, alors qu'il arriva enfin à Londres, valise derrière lui. En effet, il se doutait bien du fait qu'il allait devoir rester une nuit, au moins, question d'habitude avec les autres pays qu'il côtoyait depuis bien des années désormais.<p>

Lorsqu'une goutte de pluie vint tomber sur son nez, il releva soudainement la tête pour voir les nuages gris. Zut, il avait oublié un parapluie ! C'était bien malin, il aurait dû s'y attendre à cela également... Il jura silencieusement en chinois, avant de presser le pas vers le lieu de la réunion. Il passa brièvement devant la maison d'Arthur qu'il reconnut sans problème avant d'arriver à l'endroit souhaité, entrant directement dans le bâtiment en soupirant.

« Arrivé, aru... »

Le silence qui l'accueillit le surprit grandement. Fronçant les sourcils, il déposa sa valise dans la salle prévue pour où demeuraient seulement quelques autres, avant de se diriger directement vers la salle de réunion. Il entendit enfin quelques voix, reconnaissant parfaitement ceux de ses anciens alliés lors des deux guerres mondiales.

Il entra, lança un rapide "Bonjour" qui passa presque inaperçu à part pour le russe qu'il était rassuré de ne pas voir déguisé en panda, avant de s'asseoir, et observer. Il n'y avait que ses anciens alliés pour le moment, en plus de Suisse et Liechtenstein, assis paisiblement, à regarder les quatre autres se disputer... Autant dire que France et Angleterre aimaient un peu trop se taquiner, et Russie et Amérique se chercher.

Disputes qui se stoppèrent cependant plutôt soudainement, lorsqu'un silence gênant s'installa. Apparemment, plus personne n'avait d'arguments, du moins les deux anglophones n'en avaient plus. Et c'est sans étonnement que les disputes se transformèrent en rire alors qu'un certain français sauta - littéralement - sur un pauvre américain qui tomba à terre, surpris, et qu'un certain britannique décida de s'éloigner pour aller parler avec la seule jeune fille de la salle, cette dernière lui proposant une tasse de thé qu'elle avait préparée par simple connaissance de cause. Le russe, lui, s'était contenté d'hausser les épaules avant de s'installer aux côtés du chinois.

Si au départ Yao avait été plutôt... exaspéré par ces réunions, désormais il souriait, plus amusé qu'autre chose, bien qu'il avait toujours sa petite barquette de friandises qui ne servait en général à rien. Ce n'était pas des petites douceurs qui apaisaient les disputes... À part le thé pour Arthur apparemment. Et un câlin surprise pour Francis.

L'ambiance chaleureuse et parfois enfantine de ces réunions ne le dérangeait plus tant. Non. Et heureusement d'ailleurs, ou il arrêterait de venir tout court.

Bien entendu, il aimait la tranquillité qu'il avait autrefois, étant le plus vieux pays ici présent, il a vu de nombreuses choses. La gloire, la guerre, la chute. Il en a connu d'autres... La joie d'élever, d'instruire, la tristesse d'être abandonné, poignardé en plein cœur. Ledit cœur décida par ailleurs de lui faire une frayeur en ratant un battement alors qu'une nouvelle personne entra dans la salle, son éternel visage inexpressif sur lui.

« Bonjour tout le monde. »

Kiku Honda. Ou le représentant du Japon, le fameux pays où le soleil se lève. Ou la personne que Yao se persuadait sans cesse d'avoir pardonné.

Alors que ce n'était qu'un bien beau mensonge...

« Bonjour Nihon aru ! s'exclama joyeusement la nation chinoise, Ça va bien ?  
>— Très bien, merci Chugo-kun. », sourit à son tour le japonais.<p>

Le second asiatique s'assit alors à sa place habituelle, à côté de Suisse, avant d'observer, tout comme ce dernier, Arthur et Lili, comme était surnommée la représentante du Liechtenstein dont le nom demeurait inconnu pour beaucoup, discuter joyeusement.

Russie, de son côté cachait son inquiétude derrière son visage candide. L'échange entre les deux "frères" asiatiques n'avait pas été des plus chaleureux malgré le ton joyeux de Yao et le sourire de Kiku. De plus, la mine du chinois s'était aussitôt assombrie dès que le pays du soleil levant s'était éloigné.

« Yao, tu es sûr que tout va bien ?  
>— Oui oui aru, arrête de t'inquiéter Ivan. »<p>

Le représentant de la République populaire de Chine gardait sa main sur son cœur en cet instant douloureux, tandis que ce qui s'apparentait à une brûlure lui tordait légèrement le dos. Il grimaça rapidement, tournant son visage pour que le russe à ses côtés ne le voit pas. Sa cicatrice, vieille de plusieurs siècles désormais, restait vive... Par la simple flamme de ses souvenirs qu'il tentait vainement d'oublier... Et de cacher derrière un élan de tendresse et de sympathie envers le petit japonais.

* * *

><p>Le silence régnait dans l'hôtel, alors que Yao était assis sur son lit, dos contre le mur, et visage tourné vers la fenêtre donnant sur un magnifique jardin. Ce dit jardin avait un banc dans un coin, où il pouvait voir la jeune germanique assise, balançant doucement ses jambes en chantonnant sûrement, et à ses côtés l'anglais qui était silencieux, se contentant de la regarder. Le chinois étira un faible sourire à cette adorable vue alors que son regard se porta soudain sur la pleine lune qui trônait fièrement au milieu des petites étoiles dans ce ciel si noir.<p>

Sa mine s'assombrit aussitôt, alors que ce souvenir revint soudainement. Il n'avait rien compris à l'époque. Tout semblait parfait, l'enfant qu'il avait trouvé dans cette forêt de bambou avait grandi, était devenu fort... Et c'est ce même enfant, qui, plus tard, le trahit.

_Ce n'était qu'un soir comme tant d'autres, Yao avait décidé de se balader un peu dans cette forêt de bambou lui rappelant tant de souvenirs. Il souriait d'ailleurs avec nostalgie, se rappelant sa rencontre avec Kiku. Il se demandait comment cet enfant était arrivé là, pourquoi c'était lui qui l'avait trouvé, pour qu'au final il se rappelle qu'ils étaient tous deux des nations, et donc qu'il n'y avait pas tellement de raison. C'est alors qu'il s'était arrêté au milieu d'une clairière plus ou moins libre, levant la tête vers le ciel commençant doucement à s'assombrir, puis..._

_Une lame fine et tranchante transperça soudainement son corps frêle qui se courba aussitôt en arrière de douleur, tandis qu'il laissa échapper un cri mêlant souffrance et surprise. Cette même lame se retira bien rapidement, alors que le chinois tomba à genoux à terre, toussant énormément, le sang continuant de couler. Mais il était une nation, il ne pouvait pas mourir par un coup pareil, il fallait bien plus... Mais il ressentait tout de même affreusement la douleur. Il avait alors lancé un rapide regard derrière lui, à ce lâche qui avait osé l'attaquer de dos, sans prévenir, et ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur, alors que ses forces commençaient à s'envoler petit à petit._

_« ... Kiku ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris aru ?! »_

_À cet instant il aurait été prêt à tout pour lui pardonner. À tout pardonner à cette personne qu'il avait tant aimé. Tout. Jusqu'à ce que ces simples mots résonnent dans l'air, de manière froide, et telle une seconde lame transperçant cette fois-ci l'âme du plus âgé :_

_« Je suis indépendant désormais. »_

_Il s'était éloigné rapidement sans rien dire de plus, laissant derrière lui son ancien tuteur qui tomba au sol, sans aucune force. Lorsque Yao s'était réveillé, Corée du Sud était à ses côtés endormi et l'air inquiet alors que sa blessure récente avait été bandée. Ils demeuraient toujours en extérieur. Au-dessus de lui se tenait alors fièrement cette pleine lune, qu'il aimait tant admirer auparavant avec le jeune japonais..._

_Symbole de joie qui se transforma bien vite en un emblème pour le souvenir d'une blessure douloureuse._

Yao soupira en s'allongeant dans son lit, main sur le cœur, son vieux cœur qui décidait alors de ralentir ses battements, de manière douloureuse. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors qu'il tourna le dos à la fenêtre pour fixer la porte de sa chambre. Au fond de lui, tout au fond, il espérait que cette dernière s'ouvre pour laisser entrer un certain japonais qui demanderait alors du réconfort.

Comme avant.

Quand tout semblait parfait.

Et que les guerres ou la rivalité ne les déchiraient pas.

Mais à cet instant, c'était lui qui avait besoin de réconfort.

Il se mentirait à lui-même si il disait ne pas avoir envie par moment de sauter sur Kiku, et le prendre dans ses bras, en riant, tel le grand frère qu'il prétend être. Il mentirait si il disait que le petit enfant, bien qu'insolent, qu'était le pays du soleil levant, ne lui manquait pas.

Il se demandait si il pourrait déranger Russie, pour une fois que ce ne serait pas l'inverse. Mais ce dernier devait sûrement dormir, à cette heure avancée de la nuit, et il voulait nullement le réveiller. Ou il essaierait d'échapper encore à Biélorussie. Dans les deux cas, cela n'encourageait point l'asiatique à se lever pour aller vérifier.

C'est donc les larmes aux yeux, et un faible sourire sur ses pauvres lèvres que Wang Yao, représentant de la Chine, s'endormit, main toujours placé sur sa poitrine.

* * *

><p>En soi, il était plutôt naturel que Japon vienne réveiller son ancien tuteur en un lendemain de réunion, puisque les autres étaient déjà bien trop occupés avec d'autres personnes. Le jeune homme ne toqua donc pas à la porte, entrant directement, avant de secouer légèrement l'endormi.<p>

« Chugo-kun, debout. »

Sorti de ses songes par cette voix plus que familière, la vieille nation grommela quelques mots comme quoi il voulait rester avec Shinatty-chan avant de finalement ouvrir doucement ses yeux caramel, croisant alors celui noir de Kiku. Ce dernier esquissa un faible sourire, avant que sa mine ne s'assombrisse, en voyant la marque sur le torse du chinois découvert alors qu'il retira la couverture qui le cachait.

« Oh c'est encore... Bien voyant, murmura-t-il.  
>— Kiku, c'est le genre de blessures qui ne partent pas si facilement, tu le sais aru. », bâilla Yao.<p>

Il se releva, fixant le japonais.

« Tu sais, même après tout ce temps je me demande encore : pourquoi ? »

Un silence gênant s'installa alors. Kiku avait brisé le contact visuel, regardant le lit qui les séparait encore. Il ne s'attendait pas tellement à une quelconque question, aussi évidente et prévisible que cette dernière puisse être. Lui il se demandait principalement pourquoi maintenant ? Toutes ces fois où ils avaient pu se retrouver seul à seul, pourquoi maintenant ?

« Pourquoi... m'avoir fait ça... », répéta le chinois alors qu'un rire s'échappa bien vite de ses lèvres.

Le japonais finit alors par se rapprocher doucement, tandis que Yao le fixait toujours, sourcil levé. Le plus jeune effleura ensuite les lèvres de ce dernier du bout des doigts, s'efforçant de garder cette expression neutre sur le visage. Le chinois le laissait faire sans réellement comprendre, n'ayant pas de réaction spéciale face à ce geste bien étrange.

« J'imagine que j'aurai pu trouvé mieux, mais... Je n'avais plus envie d'être considéré... Comme un petit frère... »

_Car ce que le représentant de la Chine ne saura sûrement jamais, c'est que ce jour-là, lorsque Kiku tourna le dos au plus vieux, des larmes avaient coulé tandis qu'il avait couru, le plus loin possible, avant de jeter le katana au sol, et s'effondrer lui aussi, par terre. Et murmurer un inaudible :_

_« ごめん. »_

_C'était l'une des premières fois qu'il prenait une décision de son plein gré... C'était sûrement l'une des dernières fois où il se dit qu'il suivrait ses idées._

« En effet tu aurais pu trouver mieux, Kiku, comme me le dire aru. », confirma Yao, dont le regard n'était que synonyme de froideur.

Sur ces mots il se leva, attachant déjà ses cheveux en une queue de cheval, tandis qu'il dit, tout simplement :

« Tu pourrais sortir aru ? Que je puisse m'habiller. »

Kiku ne répondit rien, se contentant de passer brièvement son regard sur le torse tant cicatrisé de la vieille nation, avant de sortir comme si de rien n'était. Dans peu de temps, ils se retrouveraient dans la salle de réunion, et souriraient comme si le passé ne les hantait pas. Le chinois recommencerait à être heureux à la moindre de ses paroles, le prenant un peu trop souvent dans ses bras, et lui il se contenterait de soupirer avec un petit sourire, se laissant simplement faire à ces étreintes...

_Comme d'habitude._

* * *

><p>ごめん - Gomen, désolé<p>

Bref... J'aime l'ambiguïté. Mais je ne suis pas habituée non plus avec Chine et Japon, donc désolée si ils peuvent paraître OOC ~ Au passage, le coup du poignard dans le dos je l'ai pas inventé, c'est officiel, par contre je ne me rappelais plus quand c'est arrivé et comment, donc j'ai adapté à ma manière. Ma fin je l'aime pas, mais j'ai tenté d'allonger et ça me plaisait pas donc voilà =w=


End file.
